The One
by Gladiis
Summary: 'She's the one..' whispered Youko. "What? What are talking about?" I asked,"Who is she?" Then Youko disappeared and leaving me there to find out on my own "who was "she"?" * First YYH FanFic* *On Hiatus!*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Guys!!! Well this is a new story that I typed while I had no Internet acces for weeks....I will update "Where's the Love" as soon as I can!!! But Please review this story, voice your opinions! My 1st YYH fanfic..be easy cause this is the most unlikely couple...I will update this story as soon as I have time! Well BYE!!!**

* * *

'_She's the one….' _whispered a silver fox demon named Youko Kurama.

"What? What are talking about?" I asked looking at the fox, we were surrounded by a dense fog and I can tell that we were all alone.

'_She's the one that we were looking for, for decades…'_ repeated Youko. I was becoming more curious for what Youko was talking about.

"Who is _she_? Youko…tell me?" I asked once again but next thing I knew Youko was disappearing…

"YOUKO!! Explain!…YOUKO!!!!!" I yelled.

"Kurama!!! Wake up!! HEY!!!" a voice shouted near my ear. I woke up immediately and punch the person who was yelling in my ear. I heard a 'thump' and looked down and saw Kuwabara, lying on the floor.

"Eh…Oh, Kuwabara…I'm sorry for punching you….you scared me. Are you alright?" I asked. He was slowly standing up and he was rubbing the area in his face where I had punched him.

"Ehhh…I'm fine but I should be the one asking you that question, man…I was passing by your room and I heard you say something and when I went inside, I saw you sweating a bit and you were twisting and turning in your bed." explained Kuwabara, "Are you alright, Kurama?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I just had an awkward dream." I replied to him.

"Alright, but if you need some one to talk to…I'm your man to talk to." I sweat dropped and waved my hands at Kuwabara.

"Its all good, Kuwabara, I will make sure to come to you for advice, if I ever have trouble." I said.

"Ok, well get dressed and come downstairs…Yukina is preparing us some breakfast and dude it smells good, so hurry up." said Kuwabara as he went out and headed to the kitchen.

"_That was a weird dream….That never happened before, but why now? Who is she? That Youko was talking about."_ I was at a deep thought, I can only talk to the fox demon when I'm either unconscious or at rare times in my dreams. I got dressed and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. I saw Yukina and Kuwabara already sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. It had been three years since Yusuke had stayed at demon world to be ruler and marking the end of our spirit detective days. Ever since that day, Kuwabara had gone out with Yukina and soon got engaged and gotten married.

Hiei didn't like the idea one bit but he handled it pretty well, he wanted his sister to be happy so he just let it slide. Yukina and Kuwabara had gotten a 2-story home and asked me and Hiei if we would like to live with them. Knowing Kuwabara, he wanted at least the remainder of the team to stay close, so we both agreed. I have been living with them for two years and Hiei had left out of the country for a little vacation and I stayed with the lovely couple.

"Good morning, Kurama." said Yukina, "Have a seat, there's already a plate for you, hope you like it."

"Good morning and thank you very much Yukina." I replied.

"My love, your cooking is fantastic! I'm a lucky man for marrying a great chef." complimented Kuwabara.

"Thank you, Kazuma, glad you enjoyed it, no need to praise my cooking that much." replied Yukina, she was blushing. I was glad that Yukina and Kuwabara had found happiness in each other. Hiei and I decided not to go out with females at the moment….I never have time for those kinds of stuff. Here is a good-looking guy who probably has his own secret fan-girl club and yet he has no interests in neither of the girls…I'm hard to get—as one girl had recalled a couple a months ago—and I agreed with her.

"I hope the breakfast meal is alright, Kurama." questioned Yukina.

"There fine, Yukina thanks. For once I might agree with Kuwabara, you are a good cook." I said.

"Why thank you."

"Hey, Kurama, don't you have an important exam in college today?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, I need to do well on the exam if I plan to be a physician assistant and further my education." I answered.

"Don't worry about it, dude, your ultra smart so you'll ace it with no problem…believe me." an enthusiastic Kuwabara said.

"Thanks, I suppose."

"Mhmhmmm" Kuwabara's mouth was filled with food that his wife made. He swallowed the food and asked me,

"Hey, Kurama, you haven't heard word from Urameshi?"

"I wish…I haven't heard from him in three years…since he left us, so he can be king of demon world."

"You think Yusuke is busy over demon world?" asked Yukina.

"I doubted, my love, he would at least send a lame postcard from demon world. At the very least—just to show us that he still remember us." Kuwabara commented.

"I would have to agree with him…Yusuke would at least say "hi" or something—it's been a long time since we seen him." I said.

"I feel bad for Keiko the most who is suffering because Yusuke hasn't come back or sent a letter." said Yukina. I, suddenly had a stern and serious look in my face…I didn't know why the mention of Keiko made me feel that way.

"Yeah, she's been engaged to Yusuke, before he left. He even said that he'll marry her as soon as he comes back." agreed Kuwabara, "I'm no female but the fact that Keiko has been waiting for three years for one guy to come back might be difficult."

"Of course it's difficult, Kuwabara." a mysterious voice said and everybody, even me looked up and saw Boutan standing behind Kuwabara.

"What the—? Boutan, when did you get here? Better yet, how?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'll explain later, as I was saying, Keiko had been having the most difficult time since Yusuke left." she explained, "She's been engaged to him for three years and not heard one word from him."

"That's upsetting because Keiko is a faithful girl…she'll never cheat on Yusuke." said Yukina.

"Yes and what's bothering Keiko is if she should wait a little longer or just call off the engagement." Boutan added. I looked out the kitchen window as I saw the sun rise; I was thinking on what would I do if I was in Keiko's predicament. Must be hard for her, always wondering if Yusuke would come back.

"…not only that but its been a long time since she heard from him…that she thinks that Yusuke might be cheating on her." finished Boutan.

"No way, Boutan, I know Urameshi and he loves Keiko with all his heart…he would never betray, hurt, let alone cheat on her." protested Kuwabara.

"I know, but tell that to Keiko…I just left from her home and she looked upset and told her that he was coming soon….but all she said was 'right, like he promised.' and that's it." said Boutan.

"Maybe someone should stay with Keiko at her apartment for a couple days just to take care of her before she does something drastic." recommended Yukina.

"I don't see Keiko being suicidal." I said as I was still staring at the window.

"Still…someone for her to talk to—since she lives by herself." added Boutan, "I would love to stay but I can't because I have a lot of things to do in spirit world and Koenma."

"Me and Yukina can't either because we have plans to leave out of town for a couple of days." said Kuwabara.

"And I doubt Hiei would stay with her…he's out of the country." added Yukina, then I felt all eyes on me.

"That leaves you Kurama." said Boutan, "I think you are a fine person to help Keiko."

"Well…I suppose I could, its better than staying alone in a 2-story house." I replied, which was true.

"Well, its settled, Kurama will be the one to help poor Keiko into making her a tough decision." confirmed Boutan, "well I must go, Bye!!" and she was gone in an instant.

"HEY!!!! You never answered my question!!!" yelled Kuwabara, he was running towards the front door.

"Kazuma, please control yourself. I hope you help Keiko a bit, Kurama." said Yukina as she was staring at the front door, "She deserves to be happy and not confused."

"Don't worry, I'll give it my all, besides Keiko is a good friend to me and I will do anything to help her, especially at times like this." I replied.

"Let's just pray that Yusuke comes back soon or talks to Keiko very soon." commented Yukina.

"Yes, all of us will pray for Yusuke's return to this world for the first time in years." I said, I didn't know what I got myself into since I agreed to help the fiancée of a demon lord.


	2. Secret

**A/N: SORRY!!! for not updating so soon, its been REALLY busy here in my life. Just took the ACT and other exams and also badminton takes up all of my spare time. Well here's another chapter of "The One". I really do have a great plot for this story. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Just a little hint there will be a X-over in this story. You'll find out who they are at the end of the chapter. Trust me these characters is a MUST for this story. Well hope you like it and I'll update ASAP!**

* * *

"So, Kurama, think you can handle it?" asked Kuwabara, "It may be a little difficult for you."

"I'll be alright, Kuwabara, don't worry." reassured Kurama, "You two just go have a great time on your vacation."

"Well, ok, we'll be sending you guys some postcards very soon, well Yukina I'll be waiting in the car." said Kuwabara as he walked out the door with the left over luggage.

"Well were off now Kurama, hope you know where Keiko lives and I do hope you can knock some sense into her, as the humans say here." said Yukina.

"I have everything under control, Yukina, you know me and Kuwabara knows what kind of person I' am so there shouldn't be so much fuss about it."

"Alright then well bye." Yukina said as she got out the door and sat next to Kuwabara in the vehicle and drove off. I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Botan had already tried to cheer Keiko up, but to no avail, she just wasn't the same ever since Yusuke left. She was still Keiko but she just didn't go out with either Botan or Yukina to have some excitement. Even Genkai was getting worried—it was serious.

* * *

"Well, here it is. Keiko's apartment." I said as I looked at the door. I knocked on her door.

"COMING!" said voice inside the apartment. The wooden door opened and I saw Keiko. She was wearing boot-cut jeans and a blue shirt and had her hair in a ponytail. She looked as if she was cleaning the place…as if it's already dirty which it wasn't.

"Hello, Keiko, may I come in?" I asked

"Shuuichi! Hey! Come in." Keiko said with a little excitement in her tone of voice, "I was expecting you to come but not so soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry but Kuwabara and Yukina's departure was a little short than expected." I explained.

"Well I guess its ok; just have a seat at the kitchen table, lunch is almost ready."

"Alright." I took a seat at the table and noticed many pictures of Keiko and with the rest of the gang. There was pictures of when we went to the beach and that was the day when Yusuke returned from demon world after losing the first demon tournament and went on a 'journey' for a year or so. So much time passed; shortly after that, Yusuke just left to demon world in order to replace the previous demon lord after he had died….leaving Keiko behind again. They were supposed to get married in one month before he was offered the position of ruler. While I was looking around I saw a peculiar picture of Keiko and Yusuke, and beside them was another couple, whom I never seen or met before. One looked like Youko…literally but he looked a little younger and he was wearing a red haori and beside him was a girl about Yusuke and Keiko's age and the mystery demon. She had a schoolgirl uniform that was white and green with a red ribbon in the middle.

I was guessing if I ever seen them before but it didn't take long before Keiko came back with a plate of food in her hands.

"Your probably wondering who those people are?" she asked as she set the plate down in front of me.

"Well…yeah…who are they?"

"it's a long story but I'll tell you during lunch or later since you'll be staying here for a while." she replied, "Today's lunch is white rice and fried fish skillet. Hope you like it." I took a bite of the food,

"Its delicious, Keiko.' I complimented.

"Thanks."

It was all quiet in the table while we were eating. Then I couldn't help but notice the engagement ring on her left ring finger. How long was she wearing it?

"I don't know if I should remove it." Keiko said out of nowhere. I looked away at her ring and continued eating.

"I apologize…"

"Its alright, Shuuichi…I'm used to it…trust me." she said, she looked at the living room window, "Its been four years since he gave me this ring…even before he left to demon world, again." She turned her head around and then her eyes met my eyes.

"What do you think I should do, Shuuichi?" she asked, "Should I move on or wait for him…"

Keiko and I have been friends after the dark tournament and she is probably the only one out of the whole group to call me Shuuichi—my human name, she once told me is all because that was the name I was given from my human mother, and that Kurama or Youko was all in the past and shouldn't be repeated. At that moment I had agreed with her, so I got used to of her calling me by my human name.

"Well, I don't know, Keiko. Its all up to you and you should always pay attention to what you want to do and not ask anybody on what you should you do." I replied. She looked down and she was staring at the ring; it was a beautiful ring, had a big diamond on it but not too big. I just wanted to help her in any way possible—she deserved someone else, Yusuke is too busy ruling over demon world than spend his time with the girl he loved and who loved him in return.

"Well…" she started, " My brain and heart is currently busy and not willing to make a decision and that in of itself upsets me." I have no idea what was going on but seeing her like this just made me upset.

"Hey Keiko, lets go out to eat tonight, my treat." I offered.

"Ok, that would be nice. Thanks Shuuichi." she smiled and I was glad, seeing her upset was out of place for her. Then I remembered the weird picture that had Keiko and Yusuke and the two strangers, I looked at it with curiosity. That's when Keiko noticed and interfered,

"Might as well tell you who those people are…"

"No—you don't have to Keiko…" I said feeling guilty.

"No, no, no I should. I shouldn't keep secrets from you or any of our friends, though Yusuke told me I should." she started explaining, "The girl in the picture is Kagome Higurashi and the boy next to her is Inuyasha."

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" I questioned out loud. Somewhere in me knew I had heard of Inuyasha but I couldn't put my mind into it.

"Hope your ready cause this is a long story." proclaimed Keiko.

"Don't worry, I got nothing but time so please do explain about who these people are." I replied. I knew that it was going to take a while before we actually head out to eat.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE! R&R I must know how I'm doing. Don't be to harsh on these extra characters, they will fit perfectly in this story ^_^. Well thanks for reading, I'll update as soon i can. Sorry if the chapter was short, I'll make them longer (I Promise)**


	3. Encounter

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here it is...at 1st I was going to put the following plot at the end of this chapter in other future chapters, but I figured that this chapter would be ok. Well Plz R&R. I'll update** _"Where's the Love"_** ASAP.**

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"Yusuke, where are you taking me?" asked a curious Keiko. It has only been a week after the Dark Tournament ended. That's when Keiko as well as Kuwabara's older sister found out that both, Yusuke and Kuwabara were risking their lives defeating demons. Since then Yusuke has grown worried for Keiko's safety.

"Where? To a family friend's house…" Yusuke replied before being interrupted,

"Family friend? What do you mean? Your mom never had a lot of friends, no offence." Keiko said. They just got out of the train. Whatever this place was, it was somewhat far but not too far. They were waiting for a bus along with other flocks of people.

"I know, I know, but this person is the only person that can explain you on what's going on between this world and demon world. Plus she's human and a girl so you can make a new gal pal, Keiko." Yusuke explained as he was giving a small smirk.

"Jerk…" whispered Keiko.

"I love you, too, Keiko." Yusuke replied, "Besides she can really explain you everything and maybe teach you a couple of things to protect you from demons attacking you."

"How would she know this exactly?" questioned Keiko.

"You wouldn't believe me that she's a 16 year old priestess that can travel back 500 years into the past in search of a powerful jewel called the Shikon Jewel, and constantly battles demons in feudal Japan, with a half-demon, a perverted monk, demon slayer, and two demons…would you?" asked Yusuke

"Less likely…" answered Keiko, "That's just impossible for anybody to do."

"Well you'll eventually see for yourself. I didn't believe it either; when Botan told me about her and sure enough I saw proof."

"Really?" Keiko said sarcastically, putting an eyebrow up and staring at the spirit detective.

"You'll see…trust me." assured Yusuke as they climbed on the bus.

They got off the bus and were in front of a shrine. The shrine had stairs that was pretty high.

"This girl lives in a shrine? Really Yusuke?" asked Keiko.

"Aw….c'mon Keiko lets just go up and I'll introduce you to her—that's if she's home." said Yusuke scratching his head.

"Oh, yeah if she's not home maybe she's in feudal Japan fighting ugly monsters." exaggerated Keiko.

"Let's just go." said Yusuke as he grabbed Keiko's hand and were headed up the steps to the girl's shrine. They reached to the house and Yusuke then spotted a little boy with short black hair playing with a soccer ball.

"Hey! Souta! What's up lil' dude!" yelled Yusuke from the top of his lungs. The little boy who looked around eight years old turned around and waved at Yusuke and then running towards them.

'_Souta? Well, looks like Yusuke really does know someone in this shrine and…house.'_ thought Keiko as she let go of Yusuke's hand. Yusuke gave Keiko a weird look but then turned to face Souta.

"Hey, Yusuke what's up? What brings you here?" asked Souta, he was wearing a soccer uniform; it had green jersey and shorts with white stripes/designs with a number 12 in the corner of his jersey. He then moved his eyes to spot Keiko and had a questionable look in his face.

"Who's the girl, Yusuke? She your _girlfriend?_…ha ha ha." teased Souta. Both, Yusuke and Keiko were blushing and looking at different directions.

"Well…Souta this is Keiko. Keiko this is Souta, the girl's younger brother." introduced Yusuke.

"Hey, there Souta. Pleasure to meet you." said Keiko

"Nice to meet you, too." replied Souta.

"So, lil'man where's your sister? I need to talk to her about some things." asked Yusuke.

"She's inside the house, she came back yesterday from the well…"

'_Great! Even the kid thinks that his sister can go back to feudal Japan .'_ thought Keiko as she gave out a silent sigh.

"Okay, man, thanks we'll head inside so you can play soccer now." said Yusuke. Keiko saw the boy run back towards the soccer ball and started to practice some soccer tricks.

"Keiko? C'mon. Let's go!" Yusuke said, "Do you want to go home early?"

"Yes"

"Then hurry up! Hahaha." laughed Yusuke

"You know one day I'm going to kill you." warned Keiko as she was walking towards Yusuke. Yusuke put his shoulders around Keiko, causing Keiko to startle a bit.

"Well, until that day comes….for now lets go inside." he replied giving a smirk to Keiko.

They go inside the house and were looking around the entrance until Yusuke shouted.

"HEY!!! ITS ME, YUSUKE!"

"Yusuke! Don't shout!" scolded Keiko.

"Take a chill pill, Keiko. They sell them at Wal-Greens, I think, hahaha. I'm just joking, you know that." sweat dropped Yusuke after he saw Keiko giving him a death glare.

"You don't have to yell, you idiot!" Keiko heard a female shouting back at Yusuke. Then came a girl around Yusuke and her age. She had shoulder-raven colored hair. She also had brown eyes and had fairly, tanned skin, as well.

"About time!" replied Yusuke, Keiko had no choice but to elbow Yusuke on his side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" questioned Yusuke.

"Shhh! be polite, for once!" hissed Keiko.

"Yeah, Yusuke be polite…you keep reminding me of Inuyasha…sometimes I think if you're his reincarnation." said the girl.

"Well, anyways…Keiko this is Kagome—Kagome Higurashi. Kagome this is my…uhhh girlfriend….Keiko Yukimura." Yusuke stuttered.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman that could melt this dummy's heart." said Kagome.

"The pleasure's all mine." answered Keiko as her and Kagome shook hands.

'_This girl seems nice…might as well find out what Yusuke says is true.'_ thought Keiko as the three were headed towards Kagome's kitchen.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"So, that's the girl from the picture you were just talking about?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, the rest is long story…to make it short; turns out that she was a priestess and can travel back in time and is in love with a half-demon named Inuyasha. She also explained to me about humans and demons, and taught me how to defend myself…it was all mostly combat moves, no priestess powers what's so ever." explained Keiko. She was picking up the dishes but Kurama got up and gestured at Keiko to take a seat.

"Leave the dishes to me, Keiko." suggested Kurama

"No, Kurama, you don't have to…" she looked and then immediately saw a change in Kurama's eyes. They weren't green, they were gold but yet, he still looked the same.

"Kurama?" said Keiko, the only time Keiko would call Shuichi, Kurama is when she would see Youko,

"I insist, Keiko, I'll do them. I don't mind." he said in a silky, kind tone of voice.

"Shuichi! Where is he? Why are you here Youko Kurama?!" demanded Keiko as she was getting a little frighten because this was YOUKO KURAMA, a famous demon thief. Keiko had learned everything that both, Yusuke and Kuwabara knew about him. Youko had just then sensed Keiko fear a little and he looked at her with caring eyes and step forward a little to her.

"Don't be scared…Keiko. I won't harm you, as for my human side, Shuichi, he's okay; I just wanted to take over for awhile. Its been a long time since I was released." he looked at Keiko and then with his hand he lifted Keiko's chin so that she can stare at him. "Tell me, dear, Keiko….why has Shuichi stopped releasing me? He would usually call me at a point of death, but lately he hasn't."

"It's that why you decided to take over his body without warning?" questioned Keiko as she moved her head out of Youko's hand.

"Yes, because I knew that you would give me a reasonable answer…"

"Why didn't you ask Shuichi, himself, Youko? Never thought of that?" asked Keiko. She slowly backed away from the fox demon. She just couldn't believe that Youko was standing right there in front of her, despite the fact that he still looked like Shuichi.

"Well, I did thought of that but knowing Shuichi; he would not give me a straight answer. So, please Keiko, can you give me an answer." he asked for the final time, and this time he seemed like he did want know because Keiko had heard a little worry in his tone.

"I'm not completely sure, but last time he told me why, is because he had chose to live with his human family—never relive the past…" Keiko trailed off as she finished explaining to Youko his question.

"I see, so all these years he wanted to live a normal, human life…now I understand." sighed Youko then he stared at Keiko, who was staring at the floor.

"Well, I must leave before Shuichi wakes up….I'll be seeing you soon…." Youko said as his gold eyes were slowly were reverting back to green. "…_my Keiko"_ he whispered low so that she couldn't hear.

"Bye, Youko." replied Keiko

"_She's the one that we were looking for….she's the one for us, she'll complete us and to think she was right in front of us__…steal her heart, Shuichi…we'll battle for her love even if its battling the demon lord, Yusuke Urameshi."_ thought Youko before Shuichi finally awoke.

"Shuichi?" said Keiko, "Are you back, yet."

"Ahh…huh'? Keiko, what happened?" asked the red head boy, "All I can remember is you telling me that you met Kagome and had learned about her time travels and learned how to defend yourself, the rest is blank to me."

"Youko—he took over your body for a bit and asked me a question that he's been dying to ask, but its nothing, don't worry about it." answered Keiko as she sat Kurama down on a kitchen seat.

"Are you sure it wasn't important? That's a first for him to actually take over me." he looked up and with a concern and sad expression in his eyes, he asked Keiko, " He didn't harm you or frighten you, did he?"

"Oh, no he didn't harm or anything…I'm alright, see!" se quickly answered as she had tried to hide a little blush that was forming in her face.

"Alright, well whatever happened, I'll soon find out." Kurama confirmed. Then there was a knock on Keiko's door. Keiko looked at the clock, it was 2:00 pm.

'_Who could that be?' _wondered Keiko.

"If you'll excuse me Shuichi, I'm going to answer the door." Kurama nodded as he saw Keiko walk towards the door.

'_What is Youko up to? He has never acted this way before unless…no…it couldn't be…could it?"_ thought Kurama.

Keiko reached at the door and then opened her door, only to see a crying, Kagome right in front of her. Keiko gasped,

"Kagome? What happened? Are you ok? Come in."

Kagome came in and she sat at the couch, crying her eyes out. Kurama saw from the kitchen and could immediately tell that something happened.

"Kagome…" said Keiko as she sat next to her friend, she was patting her shoulder as comfort, but Kagome just kept crying, "What happen? Please, tell me." she pleaded. Kagome tried to stop crying but even if she tried, she would gasp for breath or something. Then slowly and clearly, she answered to Keiko,

"The…haaah…bone…eaters…haaah…well.." she started to say between breathes.

"What about the well, Kagome?" questioned Keiko

"The well…haaah…has been…been SEALED!." at those final word Kagome couldn't take it anymore and started to cry and cry. Keiko didn't know how to react, she knew Kagome was a strong girl and the only times that she would be in tears is when her loved one made her upset or the death of a close one. Then Keiko thought of something terrible of what Kagome just told her and she asked Kagome,

"Wait—Kagome, if the well is sealed and you can't go through, then that means…"

"I…haaah….won't be able to see Inuyasha!!! Ever as long as I live and…I didn't know...haaah…it happened." cried Kagome. Both Keiko and Kurama were sad to hear that, even if Kurama didn't know who she was, he still felt sorry for her.

'_Poor Kagome…"_ thought Keiko as she tried to consult her sad friend….somehow this reminded her of Yusuke and her, and how they got separated.


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

"Kagome, I'm sorry to hear that." said Keiko as she tried her hardest to console her fallen friend. It's been an hour since Kagome came in with tears falling from her eyes and telling Keiko that the Bone Eaters Well was sealed up and she can't go back to Feudal Japan and see her friends and Inuyasha. She won't be able to see them for a long while.

"I don't know…I don't know what to do? Where to start? All of this just happened—all of a sudden." Kagome said, she had stopped crying after being at Keiko's house for 25 minutes, but her tone of voice was still upsetting.

"The Shikon Jewel has been complete for the past couple of years, and even so, the Bone Eater's still let me go through and come back in one piece, but why now? Why?" stuttered Kagome.

"Let's stop for a minute and think. Kagome, did something happen or did you do anything before you realized that the well has been sealed up?" questioned Keiko.

"Not that I know of. It's been almost a week since I went to feudal Japan…so I don't know if the well had been sealed or it just sealed today." answered Kagome as she took a sip of her coffee that Keiko had made for her.

"What about the Shikon Jewel?" asked Keiko.

"Still the same—glow and appearance, its not corrupted." replied the young priestess.

"Well, this is going to be difficult to solve, won't it?" finally spoke Kurama, he had been watching this girls talk and trying to sort things out; he felt like it was none of his business, until the sudden explanation that Kagome had gave to Keiko that everything has not been altered—let's just say he got curious.

"Oh! Where am I? Kagome, this is a friend of mine and was partners with Yusuke, Shuichi Minamino but a lot of our friends call him Kurama, and Shuichi this is Kagome Higurashi." introduced Keiko.

"It's a pleasure to meet Miss. Higurashi." as Kurama gave the hazel-eyed, raven haired girl a low bowed.

"Uh…Oh, no the pleasure's all mine." Kagome replied as she too gave a bow to Kurama. "Please, call me Kagome, I don't like being called Miss. Higurashi."

"Only if you call me Kurama." he replied and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's 2 p.m., how about we sit and have a little snack while you guys get to know each other." Keiko suggested as she headed toward the kitchen of her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, haha" joked Kagome.

"Alright." Kurama said

"So, let me get this straight here; your human but yet you're a demon?" assured Kagome as she took a pocky stick and bite on it.

"Yes, that's a short way to put it." answered Kurama.

"Look, Kagome, there's two different souls living in Shuichi; one being him, his human form, and the second is Youko Kurama, a very famous, powerful fox demon. Kind of get it now?" confirmed Keiko as she took a sip of iced tea.

"Yeah, sort of—but you appearance change, right? When you become Youko Kurama?"

"Correct, to give a brief description on how he looks like, he looks sort of like Inuyasha, the half-demon, Keiko told me about." said Kurama as he pointed at the picture of Keiko with Yusuke and Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Really? Keiko, for reals?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, though Youko looks more matured and better looking." laughed Keiko

"Shut up! Your just jealous!" scolded Kagome.

"Hahaha…Jealous? Of what?" giggled Keiko and then Kurama joined in the laughter, "You know, I'm just kidding. Inuyasha is a great guy."

"Whatever."

"Well, Kagome its was nice getting to know; its fascinating that you're the reincarnation of a well-known priestess, Kikyo. Also, the fact that you're the protector of a powerful jewel, the Shikon Jewel, and that you can travel 500 years into the past." said Kurama.

Kagome stared at Kurama for a while before she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, I know, I have one twisted life. Kurama, your demon self, Youko, how old is he?" questioned Kagome.

"I like to say a 1000 years old, why?"

"Just asking."

"Youko is pretty old, huh Kagome?" said Keiko.

"I suppose, Sesshoumaru is only 300 years old in feudal Japan." replied Kagome as she took another pocky.

Kurama was scratching the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Not my fault he's that old." said Kurama, "Besides that's still considered young in demon years—"

"There you go, demon years not human." interrupted Keiko.

"True." agreed Kagome, she looked at the clock, "Well, its almost 4 p.m., which means I need to go back to the shrine before my mom starts freaking out."

"Ok, thanks for visiting and I promise that me and you and who ever will try to find the reason why the Bone Eaters Well had been sealed. For now, hang in there, be strong." cheered Keiko as she lead Kagome to the door.

"Yeah, your right, well Keiko, I hope to meet the rest of the dimwits friends, soon." spoke Kagome. "It was nice meeting you, Kurama!!" she shouted, as she walked by Keiko the door.

"Nice meeting you as well." shouted Kurama back.

"Well, I think your going to meet all of them soon." proclaimed Keiko.

"What do you say so?" questioned Kagome.

"I don't know just a gut feeling it will happen soon."

"Oh." sighed Kagome, then she looked around Keiko and turned her head side to side.

"What are you doing?" questioned Keiko.

"Well, I was just thinking…why do you call Kurama, Shuichi?"

"Cause I want to…it's a long story." answered Keiko.

"Okay, we'll see you soon Keiko." waved Kagome as she walked at the stairs.

"Bye, Kagome." said Keiko. She closed the door of her apartment and headed to the kitchen.

"Its my first day staying here and I already met a modern-day priestess." said Kurama as Keiko spotted him cleaning the table.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." said Keiko as she helped.

"Keiko, do you have any idea what made her well to seal up and denying her access to see her love of her life?" questioned the red-head. Keiko nodded a 'No',

"Nope, its been the first time I seen Kagome in three months."

"Oh, well its almost 6 o'clock and remember what I told you?" asked Kurama

"How can I forget, Shuichi, you invited me for dinner." recalled Keiko, "But…umm….we already ate snacks with Kagome."

"Snacks. Not meals." confirmed Kurama, pointing his index finger up.

"I guess you got a point there, Shuichi. Oh, by the way how was that exam of yours, I remember Kuwabara mentioning about it. What was it for and how did you do?" asked Keiko.

"Well, it was an exam to see if I could be a physician assistant and I passed with flying colors." answered Kurama.

"Just like Kuwabara and I had predicted." said Keiko, "Your smart, you know, then again you have the knowledge of an 1000 year old fox demon."

"I do admit that it has its perks." admitted Kurama.

"Well, I see that the dishes are washed…." whispered Keiko.

"Oh…I see, well you made me wash them while you were talking to Kagome." sweat dropped Kurama.

"I made you wash them because you insisted on washing them, remember?" Keiko explained as she was putting the now-dried up dishes away inside the counters.

"Well, I don't remember ever saying that and plus you know it was Youko that insisted not me." confirmed Kurama. He was standing next to Keiko, waiting for her to finish putting away the dishes.

"Too bad mister; it was still your body and your mouth talking." assured Keiko, "Ok, well should we start going to whatever place your taking me?"

"Sure, ladies first." said Kurama as he opened the door for Keiko.

"Shuichi, your such a gentleman." complimented Keiko as she walked out the door, Kurama following her, "I bet you can have any girl you want with not only your feminine good looks but that gentleman behavior, too. You'll have all the ladies go head over heels for you—except for me, hahaha."

"Really? Keiko, feminine good looks?" repeated the red head.

"You know you have the features of a woman, even Kuwabara told me that day we went to Genkai's temple to hear about her will, he told me and not just me by the way about how a two girls saw you and him waiting for the train and the mistook you for a girl." remembered Keiko as she gave a small laugh.

"Hm…very funny, I'm going to have a little talk to Kuwabara when he comes back."

"Ah, leave him alone I don't find it disturbing that two girls mistook you for a female." assured Keiko.

The pair were walking in the streets of Tokyo and there was a silence between them and all you can hear are the people and cars passing by them.

"So, where are you taking me, Shuichi?"

"Just a place to eat since were not dressed appropriately so nowhere fancy." answered Kurama, he looked at Keiko, Hope you don't mind."

"No, no I don't care where we eat as long as its dinner food, I'm ok." she said showing a little blush spreading on Keiko's face but not to noticeable for Kurama to see. They kept walking until Keiko sighed,

"Besides its been awhile since I went out to eat with a boy."

"Well, you've been holding back, of course you've been waiting for Yusuke; that you didn't go or even give a another guy a chance to take you out to dinner." commented Kurama, out of nowhere. Keiko snapped her head and looked at the red-hair man. She narrowed her eyes, Kurama noticed Keiko's staring and it kind of made him uneasy. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke in his head,

'Don't make her upset Shuichi or you'll regret it and I won't be pleased.'

"YOUKO is that YOU?' asked Kurama but he got no reply and then he snapped back to reality an noticed that Keiko put her head down with her bangs covering her eyes.

'Is she upset? But why?—Oh! I said that she was holding back and that might of offended her—man, I have to be careful with my words before I speak, but I always had but —arghh.' thought Kurama, then he tried to apologize to Keiko,

"Keiko, I'm sorry I said that I didn't know what I was thinking when I spoke. I apologize—"

"It's ok, let's just go, ok." interrupted Keiko as she walked at a faster pace getting ahead of Kurama.

"Keiko! Wait!." trailed Kurama as he went to get caught up with the brown-haired girl.

They arrived at a Japanese restaurant that served basic food. Kurama and Keiko ordered their meals but they still haven't talked to each other since Kurama spoke rudely to Keiko, about holding back because she was wasting her time waiting for Yusuke. Kurama felt nervous—it was a first for him, he didn't like the tension that he and Keiko were having at the restaurant table. He sighed and looked at Keiko, who was just staring down the table with her bang still covering her face. He didn't like seeing her upset,

"Keiko, I said I was sorry that I offended you,. I—"

"Save your breath, Shuichi. You didn't mean to, your even lucky that I didn't slap you or scolded at you." Keiko interrupted, again.

"Hmm, Keiko, I hate seeing you like this—all sad or lost." admitted Kurama. The waitress brought them their dinner plates and asked if they would like anything else but Kurama said no, that their fine and as soon as the waitress left, Kurama looked back at Keiko. She had already started eating her dinner.

"Keiko?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still mad?"

"No, not all, its just that your words took me by surprise…you've always been the man that thought before he spoke."

"Yeah, but sounds like your still upset."

"Can we just eat already, Shuichi, please" stuttered Keiko as she resumed with her meal.

"Ok…" sighed Kurama as they ate in pure silence.

It was already 7:30 p.m. and Kurama and Keiko just left the restaurant and they haven't spoke. Kurama had a feeling that there was something else that was bothering Keiko so he stopped walking and grabbed her arm in order to stop her. He made sure that they were alone and they were in the middle of a park. Keiko turned around and looked at Kurama puzzled,

"Shuichi, what are you doing?" asked Keiko.

"There's something bothering you, Keiko, am I right?" questioned Kurama as he gave a serious look to Keiko. Keiko gulped and felt shaken,

"Look, I told you that you didn't hurt me with your sudden words, so there's nothing bothering me, so can we go now? I want to go to bed." replied Keiko, Kurama got angry all of sudden because Keiko wouldn't tell him the truth, so he snapped,

"KEIKO, You think I'm STUPID! There's something bothering you and I would like it if you would at least tell me!!." shouted Kurama, his hold on Keiko's arm was getting tighter that Keiko yelped in pain. She look frightened by her friend.

"Shuichi! Your hurting me, please let go!" whimpered Keiko in pain, then Kurama blinked and let go of her arm and looked shocked. Then he saw Keiko who was holding her arm and massaging it. She was looking at him and her eyes held fear—she was scared of him.

"Keiko…I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing—" before he could finish his sentence he saw Keiko run and she ran away from Kurama.

'What came over me?' thought Kurama as he held his hand to his forehead and sat at a near by bench and was thinking all through the night.


	5. Sorry?

"YOU WHAT!!?" screamed Kuwabara through the phone, "I can't believe you actually did that to HER, your supposed to stay at her house to help her with her problem not make it worse."

"I know. I know. I didn't know what I was thinking when I did that to her." replied Kurama. It's been three days since that incident between him and Keiko at the park and he was explaining everything to Kuwabara through the telephone.

"Man, what you've been telling…man and its only been your first day coming over and staying at her house." said Kuwabara.

"That just makes it worse for me, Kuwabara." said Kurama.

"It seems a lot of stuff happened in one day, huh? First Youko took control of you, then meeting a modern-day priestess with her problems, then offending Keiko and to top it off, hurt Keiko in the arm while shouting at her. What was wrong with you?" said Kuwabara.

"Like I said, I don't know what I was thinking, Kuwabara. All I could think of is how frightened Keiko looked. You should have seen her reaction Kuwabara, she was feared by me." said Kurama.

"Of course she'd be scared or shocked because your known for being cool and calm." assured Kuwabara.

All Kurama did was twirl the cable of the phone and looked at the calendar that was above the phone and saw that Hiei was coming back to Japan in five days.

"Have you at least went to her and apologized?" asked Kuwabara out of the blue.

"No, I haven't went back to her apartment in three days, I'm here at our house." answered Kurama.

"Damn, then I should recommend you go and apologize to her quick. Take it from a married man, Kurama, it's better to go say your sorry to her than wait any longer, if you don't then she'll get the idea that you intentionally did mean to hurt her. Making her have a different opinion about you and she won't look at you the same." advised Kuwabara.

'Wow, Kuwabara, you've become a lot wiser since marrying Yukina." commented Kurama.

"Hey, I am not the idiot and clumsy guy back in our Spirit Detective days." scolded Kuwabara.

"I never said that you were an idiot and clumsy, besides in the time in need you were always there to defend us." said Kurama, "You even surprised Yusuke and Hiei at times."

"Naw, I didn't surprised Urameshi…but maybe Hiei would be surprised on the actions I took, he would always call me dumb and what not. Which reminds when is the shrimp coming to Japan?" questioned the orange-haired man.

"Well, he's coming back home in five days, why you ask?" answered Kurama.

"No reason, its just that Yukina wants to come back before Hiei does—you know so that she can throw him a welcome-back party, but I won't let her cut our vacation short because of Hiei." replied Kuwabara.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Kuwabara." said Kurama.

"Oh, hey I got to go, me and Yukina are going out to eat lunch, were going to this Chinese restaurant." Kuwabara said.

"Ok, then Kuwabara, I'll talk to you some other time—" Kurama started to say before being interrupted by his friend.

"Hey, Kurama go back and apologize to Keiko, TODAY! Before things get worse besides she should expect you to come back sooner or later cause your stuff are still at her apartment."

"But what if she's still frightened by me, Kuwabara? I bet she won't open the door when I knock." claimed Kurama.

"Hey, listen man I don't think Keiko could be that scared and if she is well try to convince her that you mean no harm to her, just try and don't you dare think of what happened back there at the park, think on what's going to happen now, when you get to her apartment." said Kuwabara.

"Okay, I'll do that today." agreed Kurama.

"Ok, well got to go Yukina is waiting for me. Good luck, Kurama. Bye."

"Bye, Kuwabara." with that he hanged up the phone and started thinking on what he's going to do next. He thought about calling her but he was having second thoughts.

'_How can I talk to her after I acted like that to her. I neve_r _felt so angry towards someone in a long time.'_ he thought, then out of nowhere he heard a voice in his head.

'_Your just feeling the effects, Shuichi.' _it said. Kurama snapped and talked back to the voice in his head.

'_What do you mean effects, Youko?'_

'_Your not ready to learn that yet, though its been a long time and she finally found us.' _

'_Youko, if you don't tell me what your talking about, I'm going to…"_ Kurama started to threaten.

'_What are you going to do?….nothing, just go and apologize to Keiko already.'_ with that Youko disappeared.

Kurama was getting frustrated with Youko, after thinking a while he decided to dial Keiko's number. He dialed and listened to the phone ring for over a minute until he heard Keiko's voicemail message.

'_You have reached Keiko Yukimura, at this moment I'm not home so please leave me a message after the beep and I'll call y_ou back _ASAP, if you don't leave a message then I don't know why you bothered to call. Bye.'_

Kurama gave out a loud sigh and then left the girl a message,

"Keiko, I know your home, please answer the phone…" he sighed and continued, "fine, but I'm coming over in a bit, ok, well see you soon_." _he hanged up the phone and headed upstairs the house to get his things. He was going apologize to Keiko, before Yusuke found out that he had yelled at her and bruised her arm, Kurama didn't want to feel the wrath of the demon lord, who is also one of his close friends.

Keiko was sitting in the living room sofa and was watching the television. Then she heard the phone ring next to her and looked at the caller id, it said it was Kazuma Kuwabara but she knew that no one was at his house except for Shuichi and Keiko didn't feel like answering the phone and talking to the fox demon. She was still a little scared of him, she didn't know if she knew him or there was more to him then meets the eye. Plus her arm where he had held her was still hurting a bit.

When the phone stopped ringing and her voicemail started talking he heard him speak.

"Keiko, I know your home, please answer the phone…" he sighed and continued, "fine, but I'm coming over in a bit, ok, well see you soon_." _

She just stood there in silence, she couldn't believe that he was coming over, after three days of not talking or seeing him. She sighed and thought that she should have expected him to return anyway since his stuff was still here and unpacked. She turned off the TV and got up and headed towards the room where Shuichi was supposed to stay at but after incident, she didn't want him to stay. She was going to tell him to leave and not see her for a while. She got Shuichi's stuff and took it to the front door, ready for Shuichi to pick up and leave her in peace. But she didn't what was going happen between her and Shuichi.

Kurama was out the door, and was headed to Keiko's apartment but then he saw Botan standing right at the door of the house. She blinked and turned her head to her side looking confused, then she asked Kurama,

"Oh, Kurama, what are you ding here? Shouldn't you be at Keiko's place by now?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Botan, what are you doing here, you know that neither Hiei and the Kazuma's aren't here." he asked the blue-haired grim reaper.

"Well, I needed to pick something up from there house, and I already called Yukina to ask her if I could come in and pick it up. How about you, I thought that we all agreed that you should stay at Keiko's an help her with her problem about waiting or leaving Yusuke." Botan said.

"Well, I forgot something here and I came to pick it up, right now I'm headed to her apartment." he answered.

"Oh, really?" she asked, Kurama nodded, "Well, since you're here and headed to Keiko's place, might as well come along. It's been a while since I came to see her…"

"Its only been four days not a year, Botan." interrupted Kurama. Botan was taken back by the sudden burst Kurama just gave her.

"Whoa! Kurama, calm down, I'm just saying that I should come visit her with you."

"Well, right now is not the time, Boutan." Kurama said as he narrowed his eyes at Botan.

"Is something wrong with you, Kurama? Your not acting yourself, right now." startled Botan, "Don't tell me you and Keiko got into a fight or something—"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" yelled Kurama, interrupting Botan. She jumped and got scared from Kurama's sudden yelling at her. Kurama stopped and was thinking for a moment, then he realized what he has said to his friend, Boutan.

"What?—I'm sorry Botan I don't know what's gotten to me. I—"

"I think, I should leave, Kurama, Koenma is calling me to head back to spirit world, and it's ok, its just it surprised me that you just yelled at me." interfered Botan,

"That's what Keiko said too." whispered Kurama, and made Botan turn around and looked at Kurama with curiosity

"What did you say, Kurama?"

"Nothing, I said nothing." he quickly replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you and Keiko, soon. Bye." she said as she walked away.

"Bye." Kurama said to Botan. Now that's she's gone, he could finally go to Keiko's place, but what really puzzled the red-headed gentleman is why was he yelling at Boutan if all Boutan do was suggest for the both of them to go to Keiko's house.

'_Like I said its one of its eff_ects…'said the voice in hishead, which was Youko, then Kurama whispered lowly but angrily at the fox thief,

"Youko! Tell me what are you talking about, please. I don't know why I've been acting out of character, lately."

'_Can't tell you yet, my friend, your not ready, but I' am, hahaha. Look all you have to do now is go over Keiko's apartment. Boutan already wasted our time, we could have at least be inside her house by now, Kurama.' replied Youko._

Kurama growled in frustration, knowing that his demonic self would not give him the straight answers he's looking for. But he did had a point; he was supposed to be at Keiko's by now. So, without having second thoughts or even continuing asking Youko, he went off to Keiko's place.


	6. Forgived?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating and coming back with a short chapter its because I'm having a writer's block and been busy all this month with school. But right now I'm planning where I want this story to go and plus I've written a new story called "Forever Love" a Naruto Fic, check it out its only 3 chapters so far =].**

* * *

Keiko looked at the digital clock and it said that it was 1:30 p.m., about a half-hour since Shuichi called her phone and declared that he was coming over her apartment. She was nervous, she never felt this nervous since she was alone with Yusuke during the Dark Tournament. She had reasons to be nervous. Here's a guy who you thought was to be a swell, nice guy but then suddenly he snaps at you and hurts your arm and leaving a bruise because his hold was getting tighter as he was yelling at you. She even called Kagome about what had happened and what's going to happen as soon as Shuichi comes knocking on her door. Keiko just sat there at the kitchen and remembered the small talk she had with Kagome,

"I don't know what to do Kagome, to be honest." Keiko admitted.

"Well, I can only imagine what that would have felt like." answered Kagome over the phone.

"Doesn't this also relate to you and Inuyasha?" questioned Keiko.

"Well, sort of, I guess. Whenever Inuyasha is either full-human or full-fledged demon, he changes his attitude drastically." replied Kagome, "Since he is a half-demon, but whenever he changes, I get worried, especially when he turns demon, because he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing and he doesn't know the difference between friend or foe, so he could easily kill us without hesitating"

"Wow, that is cumbersome.." said Keiko

"Yeah, that's why he has his Tetsuiga with him, in order to keep his demon blood in control. And he changes into a human on the night of the new moon." explained Kagome.

"Oh, have you found any clues to why the Bone Eater's well has been sealed?" asked Keiko, she was looking at the time and realized that Shuichi could come knock on her door any minute.

"No, not a hint, not even my family doesn't know why its been sealed up. Its going to be a month since I haven't seen Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. I miss them so much." replied Kagome.

"I feel you, Kagome. I, too miss Yusuke and his perverted actions."

"Oh, Keiko, I'm sorry that dimwit hasn't even talked to you or went to see you for the past two years….and your still engaged to him?" questioned Kagome.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I should wait or leave him. Its difficult" answered Keiko.

"Hmmm….I feel ya. It should be difficult to think about."

"Hey, I got to go, before Kur—I mean Shuichi comes." said Keiko.

"Okay, Keiko but remember that don't be scared or judgmental of him. There's got to be an explanation about why he acted that way towards you, three days ago." advised Kagome.

"Yeah, I know, I'll try, well talk to you later, Bye."

"Bye, Keiko." Keiko put the phone away and sat at her sofa and was reading a book for ten minutes before she heard a knock on her door.

'_He really did come! Crap!. How am I going to handle this??_ thought Keiko, as she heard the door knock again but a little louder this time. She stood up and was headed towards the door, but before she can reach the doorknob, she heard a much louder knock and Shuichi yelling,

"Open the DOOR, KEIKO!".

'_Oh, No! he doesn't sound happy at all.'_ is all what Keiko thought.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

I kept on walking and walking without even caring to stop. I needed to get to Keiko's fast, like Kuwabara advised me to. Botan was a distraction that kept me behind by nearly a half-hour. But the thing that went through my mind is to run to Keiko's. I never felt this way before—never in my or Youko's life. I stopped right in front of Keiko's door and knocked gently and waited for her to open the door. Then it seemed like minutes passed and with that I knock again and this time even harder, making a big bang noise. I was lost in my own world, I felt that Keiko wanted to forget me and in order to accomplish that, she won't talked to me. Then I remembered what Youko had said, I was feeling the effects….but the effects of what? I wasn't sick or anything. I opened my eyes and without thinking I knocked at the door, harder this time and shouted.

"Open the DOOR, KEIKO!". It would seem I was losing my patience, in which it never happened before in my life or Youko's in fact. Then I heard the doorknob turn and realized that Keiko was opening the door, but it was only opened a quarter way because of the extra lock that was on the door. At first I was irritated that Keiko didn't open the door completely so that I could come in but then I saw her brown eyes and I could immediately tell that she was scared…scared of me.

'_What have I done?' _I thought.

* * *

**Normal POV**

She didn't know what to do. She was a little afraid, she admits but her mind was blank. What do you do to an enraged guy who happens to be a reincarnation of an infamous fox demon? Her subconscious reacted and next thing she knew, she had her hand on the doorknob. She then sighed and opened the door, and saw a sorry-looking Kurama, not an angry Kurama.

"Shuichi, come in." Keiko said as she opened the door wider for her friend to come in. Kurama went inside and headed to the living room and sat at Keiko's couch and Keiko came soon after he sat down and took a separate seat apart from Kurama, It was an intense silence as well as an intense vibe in the living room. After a couple of minutes, the red-head decided to break the silence,

"Keiko, I came here to apologize and I wish for us to start all over again." started Kurama, "I'll understand if you don't and well….I don't know how to say this."

"Well, Shuichi if you came here to apologize then your done talking and please I would like to be left alone, I really don't want to see you or Youko right now…." Keiko was interrupted,

"Youko won't interfere."

"It doesn't matter, it was still you that burst out in anger and left pain in my arm that night."

"Do you want to start all over or not?" said Kurama as he was getting a little impatient.

"Not now, Shuichi but soon but right now I will forgive you but I would like to hear your reason for acting that way?"

Kurama stood silent and then a few seconds passed and Keiko wasn't going to wait forever,

"Well..?"

"I can't explain it to you right now because even I don't know what's going on with me all I know is that I snapped when you wouldn't tell me the truth on why you were upset or angry."

"Ok, well Shuichi I think you should leave, I need to go to class before I'm late." Keiko was opening the door for Kurama to leave,

"I—never mind I will leave before we argue again but Keiko I really do hope we can forget about all that happen on that night." and then Kurama went out the door and headed home.

"I don't know what to do right now, I wish Yusuke was here." said Keiko to no one particular. Closed the door and sat in her living room deep in thought before leaving for college.


End file.
